Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-8$ and the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the product of $-2$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-3x - 8) = \color{orange}{-2(-3x-8)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(-3x-8)}$ $-2(-3x-8)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-3x-8)-2$.